


Paper Bouquet

by ynmtwn



Category: WinBright, brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, Dating, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, brightchivaaree, idk if this is good enough but yes it is fluff, very short fluff, winmetawin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmtwn/pseuds/ynmtwn
Summary: vibe with me on twitter @ynmtwn
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 22





	Paper Bouquet

"Go out with me."

Though his face refused to express the exhilarating wave of emotions that were getting mixed up in his chest, Win mustered up all the courage to take Bright's hand in his', the scream of silence still lingered between them as the corners of his lips form into a fond smile.

"I will."

—

The weekend after both confronted how they felt about each other, Bright decided to take the scene and planned out a date for the two of them.

He wasn't too clueless nor was he too nervous about it— in fact, he was absolutely terrified. He wanted everything to go well because of course, he wanted to make sure Win was pleased and happy with the time spent with him.

The sun lit up the sidewalks, leaving the tree to provide it's shade for Bright who was waiting underneath it. In his hands were placed a bouquet of Win's favorite flowers– well, something like it at least.

"Tulips?!" Win excitedly gasped once he arrives at the shade, Bright handing him the bouquet of the flowers.

The excitement turned into amused chuckles when he realized that the bouquet was merely made out of paper: creatively folded to look like a variety of colors that tulips could possibly bloom into.

His eyes which stared right at Bright's showed a glint of curiosity as if asking him about the odd welcome.

"I couldn't really find tulips anywhere y'know, gosh not with the heat. They'll never grow in here. I figured that I'd have to come up with something else." It was such a surprise to even think that the said flowers would survive the weather in a tropical country. Maybe that was why Win always dreamed of traveling outside, to witness these little bulbs of joy line up in a field.

Win gazed at the bouquet once more and fixed his grasp. They could easily be torn apart or messed up because for one: the tulips were made of paper.

Bright spoke before Win could ask about them. "I made these by hand, actually took me a while to make them look pretty like this."

"There are stores that sold artificial ones too, a lot of them. Are they pricey?"

"No. I thought about making them by hand for you so that they'd appear a bit more.. special." Bright saw how Win's fond smile reappeared, except for his brows which still indicated that he found it a bit odd, hence he throws another question.

"And.. why are these made of paper? They could easily get torn." Win appreciates the simple gift but still can't help with all the questions.

"That's the reason. They could easily get torn. You'll take better care of them." He jokingly said and ruffled Win's hair fondly like he usually does.

"That sounds more like an obstacle than a generous in-kind now," Win pouted. They both laughed.

Win thought that he likes it when he gets to make Bright talk a lot– to him it was endearing. Even a playful discussion about the bouquet made of paper made him think how happy he was that this was all a part of his reality.

He didn't have the courage to talk about it to him before, but now he's in the reality where he gets to see a softer and more sincere side of the person he likes.

— end.

**Author's Note:**

> vibe with me on twitter @ynmtwn


End file.
